militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Boeing X-32
The Boeing X-32 was a multi-purpose jet fighter in the Joint Strike Fighter contest. It lost to the Lockheed Martin X-35 demonstrator which was further developed into the Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II. Development Background In 1993, the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA) launched the Common Affordable Lightweight Fighter project (CALF). The project's purpose was to develop a stealth-enabled design to replace all of United States Department of Defense lighter weight fighter and attack aircraft, including the F-16 Fighting Falcon, McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet, and vertical/short takeoff / vertical landing (V/STOL) AV-8B Harrier II.DARPA / "Navy Common Affordable Lightweight Fighter (CALF) 1993-1994." globalsecurity.org. Retrieved: 13 September 2009. Around the same time the Joint Advanced Strike Technology (JAST) project was started."Joint Advanced Strike Technology (JAST)." globalsecurity.org. Retrieved: 13 September 2009. In 1994, the U.S. Congress ordered the two to be merged into the Joint Strike Fighter Program. Many companies took part in the first phase of this project, which involved drafting concept aircraft designs for submission to the Department of Defense. However on 16 November 1996, only Boeing and Lockheed Martin were awarded contracts, allowing them to produce two of their concept aircraft each. Under the contract, these fighters were required to demonstrate Conventional Take Off and Landing (CTOL), carrier take off and landing (CV version), and short take off and vertical landing (STOVL). They were also expected to include ground demonstrations of a production representative aircraft's systems, such as the Preferred Weapon System Concept (PWSC). One major departure from previous projects was the prohibition of the companies from using their own money to finance development. Each was awarded $750 million to produce their two aircraft – including avionics, software and hardware. This limitation promoted the adoption of low cost manufacturing and assembly techniques, and also prevented either Boeing or Lockheed Martin from bankrupting themselves in an effort to win such an important contest. Designing the X-32 The X-32 featured a large chin-mounted air intake akin to the Vought F-8 Crusader and LTV A-7 Corsair II, and a large one piece carbon fiber composite wing. The wing was trapezoidal, spanning 9.15 meters, with a 55-degree leading edge sweep and could hold up to 20,000 pounds of fuel. The purpose of the high sweep angle was to allow for a thick wing section to be used while still providing limited transonic drag, and to provide a good angle for wing-installed antenna equipment.Sweetman, Bill. Lockheed Stealth. St. Paul, Minnesota: MBI, 2001. ISBN 0-7603-0852-7. The wing would prove a challenge to fabricate."Battle of the X-Planes." NOVA , NOVA (TV series), airdate: 4 February 2003."Battle of the X-Planes." NOVA (TV series) transcripts. Retrieved: 30 June 2011. The engine is mounted directly behind the cockpit, which places it ahead of the center of gravity (a very rare thing for a jet fighter), and also implies special hardware in the intake to prevent the blades from being directly visible to radar. Possibilities include a variable baffle designed to block incoming radar while not interfering with airflow. Boeing had proposed, in the 1960s, a similar supersonic fighter with a mid-center-of-gravity mounted engine with vectored thrust nozzles, but this never proceeded beyond pictures published in Aviation Week. By comparison, the Lockheed entry looked like, if anything, a smaller version of the F-22 Raptor stealth fighter. The Boeing in-house nickname of the X-32 was the "Monica."Wilkinson, Stephan. "The 13 Ugliest Airplanes." Aviation History magazine, 9 March 2011. Retrieved: 27 May 2012. Design changes The two X-32 prototypes featured a delta wing design, which was chosen to minimize production manufacturing costs. However, eight months into construction of the prototypes, the JSF's maneuverability and payload requirements were refined at the request of the Navy and Boeing's delta wing design fell short of the new targets. Engineers put together a new design with a conventional tail (narrowly beating out a Pelikan tail) with reduced weight and improved agility, but it was too late to change the prototypes. It was judged that they would be sufficient to demonstrate Boeing's technology. Flight testing Due to the heavy delta wing design of the prototypes, Boeing demonstrated STOVL and supersonic flight in separate configurations, with the STOVL configuration requiring that some parts be removed from the fighter. The company promised that their conventional tail design for production models would not require separate configurations. By contrast, the Lockheed Martin X-35 prototypes were capable of transitioning between their STOVL and supersonic configurations in mid-flight. The first flight of the X-32A (designed for CTOL and carrier trials) took place on 18 September 2000, from Boeing's Palmdale plant to Edwards Air Force Base. The X-32B demonstrated STOVL flight, first flying in March 2001. The X-32 achieved STOVL flight in much the same way as the AV-8B Harrier II with thrust vectoring of the jet and fan exhaust. The Lockheed Martin team used a riskier alternative, a shaft-driven lift fan powered by the main engine which was designed to generate more thrust than possible with only direct exhaust gases. A successful design would have greater payload, and thus longer range than a simple thrust vectored turbofan. Flight testing of both companies' aircraft continued until July 2001. JSF competition On 26 October 2001, the Department of Defense announced that the Lockheed Martin X-35 won the JSF competition. One of the main reasons for this choice appears to have been the method of achieving STOVL flight, with the Department of Defense judging that the higher performance lift fan system was worth the extra risk. When near to the ground, the Boeing X-32 suffers from the problem of hot air from the exhaust circulating back to the main engine, which causes the thrust to weaken and the engine to overheat. The X-35 would be developed into the production F-35 Lightning II. The loss of the JSF contract to Lockheed Martin in 2001 was a major blow to Boeing, as it represented the most important international fighter aircraft project since the Lightweight Fighter competition of the 1960s and 1970s, which had led to the F-16 Fighting Falcon and F/A-18 Hornet. At the time, the production run of the JSF was estimated at anywhere between 3,000 and 5,000.'Lockheed Martin Wins JSF Contract." allbusiness.com, 1 December 2001. Retrieved: 13 September 2009. Prior to the awarding of the contract, many lawmakers pushed the idea of retaining the losing competitor as a sub-contractor, however the "winner takes all" principle was not changed. Nonetheless, Boeing views its work on the X-32 as a strategic investment, yielding important technologies which it has been able to adopt in the Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet and other studies."X-32A/B Joint Strike Fighter Concept Demonstration." Boeing. Retrieved: 27 May 2012. ]] In 2005, the Boeing X-32A was transferred to the National Museum of the United States Air Force in Dayton, Ohio. Its condition had deteriorated due to sitting outside for several years following the end of the JSF competition. The X-32B was transferred to the Patuxent River Naval Air Museum in St. Mary's County, Maryland in 2005."Patuxent River Naval Air Museum." history.navy.mil. Retrieved: 30 June 2011. It was undergoing restoration at the museum's restoration facility in June 2009, and is now on display. Specifications See also *Future Offensive Air System * Lockheed Martin X-35 * Mikoyan LMFS project 1.27 *List of experimental aircraft References ;Notes ;Bibliography * }} * Jenkins, Dennis R. et al. "SP-2003-4531: American X-Vehicles, An Inventory—X-1 to X-50." NASA, June 2003. * Jenkins, Dennis R. and Tony R. Landis. Experimental & Prototype U.S. Air Force Jet Fighters. North Branch, Minnesota, USA: Specialty Press, 2008. ISBN 978-1-58007-111-6. * Keijsper, Gerald. Lockheed F-35 Joint Strike Fighter. London: Pen & Sword Aviation, 2007. ISBN 978-1-84415-631-3. External links * Boeing X-32 history page * X-32 page on GlobalSecurity.org * PBS Documentary. NOVA: JSF Selection * Joint Strike Fighter on Federation of American Scientists site Category:Single-engined jet aircraft X-32 X-32 X-32, Boeing